


Too Close to Love You

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, Makolin, tw:incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'No matter what happened, no matter what came between them in the coming years, they would still have one another.'  ((Makolin one-shot))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close to Love You

It was not secret the brothers were close. Having grown up for most of their lives with only each other’s company, it was only bound to happen that they would push boundaries once or twice. Had they know it was wrong? Of course, yet if anything it only fueled their desires once an accidental brush led to long embraces and stolen kisses. It wasn’t until their friends came in the picture and that both girls had caught the eye of the firebender did they put an end to their affection.

Or, tried being the keyword. There were times were Mako would give his brother fleeting touches on his arms, times where Bolin would sit for hours and just run his fingers through the other’s hair, and even nights where one would wake to find the other in their bed. Yet nothing ever came of it.

It wasn’t until they ventured to the Southern Water Tribe and Mako confessed to Korra did Bolin realize how divided the two brothers were now. The firebender would be joining the city’s police force as soon as they returned, Korra would begin restoring everyone’s bending, and Asami had her family’s company to run. That left the earthbender with… nothing. He decided to find his calling.

It was only natural that Mako took the news badly. He raged out in the cold, the snow steaming behind his every step and sparks spitting from his lips with every other word. He yelled at his brother for what seemed like hours until his voice was raw, his ochre eyes full of confusion and hurt and love. No matter what, there would always be that love. So Bolin did the only thing he could think of at the time:

He cupped Mako behind his neck, his other hand resting on his brother’s shoulder as he quickly brought their lips together for what could have very well been the last time. Instead of pushing him away, the firebender gripped his hips with a bruising force and pulled the stocky teen flush against his body, kissing him back with heated passion. They broke apart, both softly panting from their shared moment of intimacy. With the close proximity the two were at, it was hard to tell whose heart it was that was breaking. Bolin flashed Mako his trademark grin, stepping away from him and punching the older teen’s arm. The firebender snorted, shoving his brother playfully as they made their way back towards their friends.

No matter what happened, no matter what came between them in the coming years, they would still have one another.

**Author's Note:**

> The perils of being a multi-shipper


End file.
